hamiltonmusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Hamilton
in the musical, portrayed by Lin-Manuel Miranda |aka=Tom-Cat |born=January 11, 1755 Charlestown, Nevis, British West Indies |died=July 12, 1804 (aged 49) New York City, New York, U.S. |gender=Male |occupation=Secretary of the Treasury |family=*Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton (wife) *Angelica Schuyler (sister-in-law) *Peggy Schuyler (sister-in-law) *Philip Hamilton (son) *Philip Schuyler (father-in-law) |first=Alexander Hamilton (song) |2013=Lin-Manuel Miranda |2016=Lin-Manuel Miranda / Javier Muñoz (July 11) Muñoz has the role of Hamilton on Sunday matinées through July 3, and will assume the role from Lin-Manuel Miranda starting July 11, 2016. }} Alexander Hamilton is the titular main character of the musical Hamilton. Biography Act One Alexander Hamilton was born in the West Indies region of the Caribbean. According to the musical, Hamilton's father left him and his mother, who died when he was at the age of 12. When he became older, his town was destroyed by a hurricane. In others' time of need, and due to his exceedingly brilliant intelligence, the citizens of the town collected funds so that Hamilton could book passage on a New York-bound ship ("Alexander Hamilton"). When Hamilton arrived in New York he became interested in the up-and-coming American revolution. There he first meets Aaron Burr in New York City ("Aaron Burr, Sir") and is then introduced to the rest of Burr's revolutionary friends and impresses them with his oratory skills ("My Shot"). He has long dreamed of laying down his life for a cause such as the revolution ("The Story of Tonight") and studied furiously before joining the Revolution and becoming George Washington's secretary during the war. ("Right Hand Man"). Hamilton then marries the young, naive Elizabeth Schuyler ("Helpless"), daughter of wealthy New Yorker Philip Schuyler and sister of Angelica Schuyler, who also has feelings for him, but Angelica hands off Eliza, knowing that she will never be satisfied if she were Alexander's wife. ("Satisfied"). Hamilton was sent home during the war by General George Washington for disobeying direct orders and engaging in a duel with General Charles Lee ("Meet Me Inside"). However, soon after he was summoned back ("Guns And Ships") to finish the war at the Battle of Yorktown. ("Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)"). After the war, Eliza births a baby boy, Philip Hamilton, whose innocent brilliance leaves him astounded ("Dear Theodosia"). Hamilton returns to New York to finish his studies and pursue a law career. Hamilton is then chosen as a delegate to the Constitutional Convention in the summer of 1787. Hamilton enlists James Madison and John Jay to write The Federalist Papers after Aaron Burr refuses. The newly elected President Washington enlists Hamilton for the job of Secretary of Treasury, despite a helpless Eliza's pleas. ("Non-Stop"). Act Two After Thomas Jefferson returns from France in 1789, Jefferson and Hamilton engage in debate over the merits of Hamilton's financial plan during a Cabinet meeting. Washington pulls Hamilton aside, and tells him to figure out a compromise to win over Congress. ("Cabinet Battle #1"). Hamilton's son turns nine, as he corresponds with Angelica in England, where she advises him to sway Jefferson so that Congress accepts his plan. Angelica travels back to New York to go upstate with his family but he refuses insisting he has to work. ("Take A Break"). While alone, Hamilton is visited by Maria Reynolds, who seduces him by claiming that her husband mistreats her. They continue to have an affair for a month until Maria's husband James Reynolds blackmails Hamilton into paying him money; in return, Reynolds will not tell Eliza about the affair. Hamilton helplessly pays Reynolds and continues the affair. ("Say No To This"). Hamilton discusses his plan with Jefferson and Madison over a private dinner, which results in the Compromise of 1790, giving support to Hamilton's financial plan in exchange for moving the United States capital from New York to Washington, D.C., a site much closer to Jefferson's home in Virginia ("The Room Where It Happens"). In another cabinet meeting, Jefferson and Hamilton argue over whether the United States should assist France in their revolution. Washington ultimately agrees with Hamilton's argument for remaining neutral ("Cabinet Battle #2"). As Washington steps down from his presidential position, Hamilton drafts his farewell address. ("One Last Time"). Thinking they have discovered a scandal capable of destroying Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison and Burr accuse him of embezzling government money and committing treason. In reality, however, they found the transactions from his affair with Maria Reynolds. Hamilton, knowing that the truth is the only way out, tells them about his affair and begs them not to tell anyone ("We Know". Still worried that they will tell, Hamilton thinks about how writing openly and honestly has saved him in the past ("Hurricane"), and publicly writes "The Reynolds Pamphlet" to come clean about the affair, hoping to save his political legacy ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). After his eldest child, Philip Hamilton, challenges a man George Eacker to a duel after he backtalked Hamilton, he is mortally wounded and dies from the infection. Hamilton and becomes increasingly depressed after their loss and he and Eliza move uptown ("It's Quiet Uptown"). As the Election of 1800 approaches, Alexander Hamilton is frequently asked about who he will be promoting for president. Shockingly, Hamilton selects Jefferson, claiming that Burr has no beliefs and stands for himself. ("The Election of 1800"). Burr, angry at his absent endorsement, challenges Hamilton to a duel in Weehawken, New Jersey ("Your Obedient Servant"). As a gunshot sounds, Hamilton soliloquizes on death, his relationships, and his legacy. He aims his pistol at the sky and is struck by Burr's shot, dying soon after. Burr laments that even though he survived, he's cursed to be the villain in history, remembered only as the man who killed Alexander Hamilton ("The World Was Wide Enough"). Trivia *Lin-Manuel Miranda tweeted that the role of Alexander Hamilton was created by he and Javier Muñoz together. ** Category:Hamilton Musical Category:Characters Category:Hamilton family Category:Male characters